Otra Luna
by skrom
Summary: "Tango is more than just a dance or a sequence of steps... Tango is a language of expressing what we feel through motion, stirred in us by music, in unison with our partner. The experience is both physical and surreal." -Eugene Grigoryev Note: Otra Luna means "another moon" and the dance is usually about a lost love.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination classroom.**

 **I got hooked on this anime recently and there aren't enough Karasuma x Bitch-sensei stories around here, so I wrote one. Enjoy. R &R please. **

Her class evolved somehow. In addition to foreign languages, she is now teaching culture and society. The Octopus became convinced that there is a need to expand the students' expertise so that they may truly become well-versed in many things. Part of her lessons are the art of conversation, dance, painting and calligraphy, table manners and etiquette, music, among other things that the Octopus fancies. She argued that they might as well have a Geisha teach them; but he countered that with "Irina-sensei has more experience in the arts and cultures of other nations than others, and this is exactly the kind of perspective that the students need." Flattery, yes, but it never fails to pull her strings.

She gave in, thinking that it's nothing but displaying her knowledge and skills. Little did she know, her toe is going to suffer from constantly being stepped on by Okajima's big feet.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She wailed. "For the nth time, watch it, please."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the student blushed, "I can't really see my feet or yours…" he turned to his classmates, their desks formed like a ring around the classroom, and whispered, "Her boobs are blocking the view."

"I heard that!" She snapped. _Man, even in this turtleneck sweater, you just can't stop this kid's perversion._ "Well, then, Kayano, come over here! Okajima shouldn't be stepping on your toes since you don't have anything to block the view."

The class laughed and for a second she felt bad for teasing Kayano on what is clearly her insecurity, but Kayano too was laughing. She realized that it is less sad for her than it is for Okajima whose 10 minutes of bliss is now over after she withdrew contact. He was now pouting in a corner.

She continued to teach the class the basics of tango by coaching both Okajima and Kayano. But there was very slow progress-she sees this. The students learn by seeing first and then executing what they've learned themselves, and that is rather difficult with Okajima and Kayano struggling themselves for neither of them know the dance.

But she's out of options, she tried teaching them by demonstrating the dance by herself-but that was just stupid-tango is not a solo. She tried dancing with Okajima, but she's not going to risk ruining her $100 pedicure. Then now this, all unsuccessful.

"Problem, Irina-sensei?" the Octopus popped his big, yellow head in the old, dingy classroom. She heaved a big sigh, "Tango is hard to teach like this. It is too technical. Cha-cha is so much better. I'm sure they'll manage with just knowing the cha-cha."

The Octopus clicked his nowhere to be seen tongue, "But the tango is the most celebrated of all the partner dances. It is celebrated around the world and admired by high society. Tango is the ultimate dance and the ultimate test. A student who can master the technicalities of the tango can master _ANY_ dance."

"Ah, but it's so hard to teach like this!" Irina whined.

"How did you learn, Irina-sensei?" Yada asked, ever curious about her teacher's growth and techniques. "Me? Just like you I learn by watching. I learned by watching this couple in Buenos Aires. I was assigned on a month-long mission there once and I went to this bar where a couple would dance every night. Because of my training, it did not take long for me to catch on to their moves. I visited the bar only a few times and pretty much became an expert after I left."

The students were in awe, as they normally are whenever she tells them about her missions and adventures.

"Then perhaps all you need is a decent tango partner to show these students what the tango is like," the Octopus said suggestively. Irina winced and turned up her nose, "Ew, no way." She hmphed, crossing her arms over her chest, "You don't dance the tango with an octopus, then it wouldn't be tango. It would just be some weird octopus dance."

"Eh? Well, I don't mean me…" His big, yellow head disappeared for a second and then in came Karasuma, wrapped in a tentacle, looking annoyed, as always. "Karasuma here happens to know a lot about tango too." The tentacle untangled itself from the P.E. teacher who hissed and glared in indignation at the whole class's Target.

Irina expected the former Special Ops teacher to walk away and say something derogatory. But to her surprise, he just stood there and did not resist any further to Koro-sensei's prodding. Then his face slowly turned pink as his eyes wandered around the class, then stopped to meet hers, "Actually...just a little bit."

"Wow, Karasuma-sensei!"

"Really, Karasuma-sensei!"

"That's so awesome! A hunk and a romantic!"

"I never would have thought it!"

"You're so full of surprises, Karasuma-sensei!"

"Where did you learn this, Karasuma-sensei?"

The whole class jeered and talked among themselves all together, while Irina fell quiet. The whole class knows that she had feelings for him. And yet, they also know that he rejected her.

After the battle with the God of Death, where her actions endangered them all-and she's regretted it every second of her life-she's resolved to live the normal life which they've allowed her a second time; to bury her memories of death and bloodshed under laughter and deep bonds with her students.

Also, she resolved to suppress her feelings for him.

He was her first real love. Before him, all she knew about men was that they liked big breasts, and that they become completely vulnerable at the notion of sex. She thought, the men fawning after her for those reasons were in love with her, but they were mere animals, consumed with lust.

She was completely foreign to the true concept of love until he came along and none of her feminine wiles captured him. She thought he was queer, or just odd, maybe he felt ill...But the more she tried to beguile him, the more she studied his habits, his interests, his mannerisms, the more she got to know the little things about him, the more she was able to piece him together. And in the end, it is this whole, this entire substance of Karasuma as a person was what reeled her in. And before she knew it, she was already deep in this pit humanity revered-she was in love.

And it is precisely because of this love that the rejection hurt so much more. True, he gave her a rose once-which she dried up and preserved flat in a book, but ultimately he only sees her as his colleague. He has made it very clear to her and to their students. The hurt squeezed her heart everyday because as much as love is beautiful, so it is painful when it is unrequited.

And yet, as she has learned from being a professional hitman, she did not dwell on it and moved on. In time, the whole class forgot about it as Irina made less of a fuss about him. She decided that instead of facing continued humiliation, she will just forget about her romantic pursuits, laughing off very mention of it. She instead dedicated herself to her students and focused on their lessons.

 _This, now, is just another lesson._

She watched his reddening face as he slowly approached and entered the ring of desks. Her heart beat louder and louder with every step he took. When he shyly asked for her hand, she had to control her blood pressure to keep her face from turning crimson.

She took a deep breath and cleared her head again. _This. Is. A. Lesson._

She gave him her hand and the Octopus played "Otra Luna" on Ritsu's giant computer.

Irina turned to address the class, "So, class E, what we're going to do is called an open-embrace tango. It's an easier type of tango, which would make it easier for you to catch on."

"Eh, is there a more difficult tango then?"

"I didn't know there were different types."

"Do we level up, kind of?"

"I want to see the more difficult one!"

"That's right, I kind of do too since I like to push myself to be the best."

"I want a challenge!"

The Octopus laughed, "Well, you heard it. The kids want to see the more difficult one. You both know very well that they learn best if they are challenged."

Irina swears that there is something malicious about the Octopus's grin today. She doesn't want to do the close-embrace one because it's very sensual! And Karasuma… "Eh, Karasuma says he only knows a little bit so he can't know-"

"I know it."

Irina turned to her dance partner. His scowl faltered for a second and he cleared his throat and squeezed her hand, "I-I know the dance enough."

 _Damn it. You are not helping me here._

"Well then, let's see it. The kids are waiting." The Octopus said again and restarted the song.

Irina glanced at the students who were waiting with anticipation. Some of them even had their notebooks and pens ready.

Finally, with the sound of the guitar and the accordion playing in the background, she gave in, took a step forward, closed her eyes, and placed her hand on Karasuma's nape. In turn, he places his hand on her back and closed the gap between them.

His nose brushes her cheek and his breath fans her face, sending tingles down her spine. Their chests pressed tightly together so he can feel her, to lead her in the dance. They are so close that she can smell his scent of mint, sweat, and a floral musk of lavender, sage and bergamot. He is intoxicating.

Karasuma takes a step back for a dip and Irina follows suit, opening her eyes. Their gazes meet and he watches her with fierce intensity, but she didn't feel afraid, rather invigorated. His eyes conveyed that askance to lead and to trust him, and she melts in his embrace and surrenders herself to him.

Moving with the music, as if possessed, he pulls her close again and leads her through their makeshift dance floor in slow, small steps. At certain times when Karasuma pauses, she would slide her foot up his leg and his jaw would tighten.

He feels her soft, responsive body. He twists her left and right, and twirls her around in his arms. With her back against his chest, they move their hips in a fluid motion as the music compels them. Karasuma's hands interlocks with hers and caresses her arm. He breathes on her neck and she turns her head slightly to face him. Their gazes meet, and he twirls her once more so they are face-to-face again.

The accordion continues to play the passionate song, suppressed emotions are stirred, and nothing else registers in their senses except each other's warmth, their breaths, their touch: their faces an inch apart, her breasts rub against his chest, her thigh touches his thigh, her body adapting to his. Karasuma's hand which supported her back caressed her firmly up and down. Every moment they parted, he pulls her ever closer, as if he didn't want her to get away.

They dance across the floor in the finale of the song, still lost in the moment. She can feel his masculinity, his strength and protection-in his embrace, she becomes more aware of her femininity and she feels safe, loved and beautiful.

Karasuma's eyes are on their joined hands. He held her hand gently, playing with her fingers a little bit and her hands slide up and down his strong arms, neck and shoulders. As the song comes to a close, he pauses in the middle of the floor, gently pulls her close and meets her dreamy, soulful gaze. Tracing a finger up her arm, he then slides his thumb to caress her cheek, and moves his hand to the back of her head and softly plays with her hair.

They continue to gaze into each other's eyes as if time ceased. They did not even notice the music stopped until the Octopus's cough woke them from their trance.

The two teachers look around and notice that everybody's faces were red as tomatoes! Some noses were bleeding and saliva had to be wiped from around mouths… "Perhaps, that was a bit too sensual for the students." The big, yellow Octopus fanned himself, "I think cha-cha will do for now."

Irina gasps, "Eh! And you had us do all that!" This time, she couldn't help the blush that rushed to her face. "Embarassing! You are making me a bad teacher here!"

The Octopus laughed, "What can I say? Someone needed a push."

Irina is dumbfounded, _Huh? Are the students conniving for me again?_ She looks around at their guilty faces feeling that anger and humiliation build up inside of her.

She was about to say something, but then Karasuma cut her off, "Even so...you still didn't have to act on it. You need not do anything on things like _that_ at all."

 _Huh?_

Irina's head snaps toward Karasuma's direction. He was in his usual stance, arms crossed over his chest, in his usual scowl, in an unusual shade of crimson. When their gaze met, he held it for a moment, then gulped and walked away.

 _This class has evolved somehow._


End file.
